Brad Pitt
William Bradley „Brad“ Pitt wurde am 18. Dezember 1963 in Shawnee, Oklahoma geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Filmproduzent. Biografie Karriere Pitt wuchs mit zwei jüngeren Geschwistern in Springfield (Missouri) auf. Er sang im Kinderchor und genoss eine religiöse Erziehung. Seinen Abschluss machte er auf der Kickapoo High School. Danach studierte er Journalismus und Werbung an der University of Missouri. Zwei Wochen vor seinem Abschluss brach er 1985 sein Studium ab und zog nach Los Angeles, um Schauspieler zu werden. Roy London, einer der renommiertesten Schauspiellehrer eröffnete ihm den Weg in die Filmbranche. Zunächst spielte Pitt kleine Rollen, u.a. in Werbungen. Sein Filmdebüt gar er 1987 in Hunk. Es folgten weitere unbedeutende Rollen. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Rolle in der Serie Dallas, in der er eine Nebenrolle spielte. Seine erste Hauptrolle ergatterte Pitt 1988 im Liebesfilm The Dark Side of the Sun. Richtig aufmerksam wurde man in der Filmbranche erst, als Pitt 1991 im Film Thelma & Louise auftrat. Daraufhin folgten zahlreiche Filmrollen. Der internationale Durchbruch gelang Pitt 1994 in der Romanverfilmung Interview mit einem Vampir an der Seite von Tom Cruise. Dem Image des Teenie-Idols versuchte er jedoch schnell zu entfliehen, indem er auch andere Rollen wie beispielsweise die eines Psychopathen in 12 Monkeys verkörperte. Für diese Rolle erhielt er auch einen Golden Globe als bester Nebendarsteller und wurde für den Oscar nominiert. In den folgenden Jahren spielte Pitt in vielen Filmen mit, oftmals auch Hauptrollen. So spielte er in der Literaturverfilmung Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button die Hauptrolle des Benjamin Button, wofür er erneut für den Golden Globe und den Oscar nominiert wurde. Auch als Filmproduzent ist Brad Pitt tätig. So gründete er 2002 gemeinsam mit Brad Grey und seiner damaligen Ehefrau Jennifer Aniston die Filmproduktionsfirma Plan B Entertainment. Seit 2006 ist er alleiniger Eigentümer der Gesellschaft. World War Z (2013) ist mit weltweit erspielten 540 Mio. US-Dollar Pitts finanziell erfolgreichste Produktion. Privatleben Von 1990 bis 1993 war Pitt mit Juliette Lewis liiert. Diese hatte er bei Dreharbeiten kennengelernt. Während Dreharbeiten zum Thriller Sieben verliebte Pitt sich in Kollegin Gwyneth Paltrow. Mit dieser war er von 1995 bis 1997 liiert und kurzzeitig sogar verlobt. 1998 kam Pitt mit der Schauspielerin Jennifer Aniston zusammen. Am 29. Juli 2000 heirateten sie. Im Oktober 2005 wurde die Ehe geschieden. Seit den Dreharbeiten zu Mr. und Mrs. Smith sind Pitt und seine damalige Filmpartnerin Angelina Jolie ein Paar. Seit 2012 sind sie verlobt. Das Paar wird oft als "Brangelina" bezeichnet und hat sechs Kinder, drei Adoptivkinder und drei leibliche Kinder. 1995 und 2000 wurde er vom US-Magazin People zum Sexiest Man Alive gewählt. Filmografie Darsteller Filme Serien *1987: Another World: Bay City *1987–1988: Dallas *1987–1989: Unser lautes Heim (Growing Pains) *1988: 21 Jump Street – Tatort Klassenzimmer (1 Folge) *1989: Ganz große Klasse (Head of the Class) *1989: Freddy’s Nightmares (Freddy’s Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street – The Series) *1989: Die besten Jahre (thirtysomething) *1990: Glory Days *1992: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt) *2001: Friends (1 Folge) *2003: Freedom: A History of Us Synchronsprecher *2003: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *2003: King of the Hill *2009: Beyond All Boundaries *2010: Megamind *2011: Happy Feet 2 Produzent *2006: God Grew Tired of Us: The Story of Lost Boys of Sudan (Dokumentarfilm) (Ausführender Produzent) *2006: Departed - Unter Feinden *2006: Krass (Running with Scissors) *2007: Year of the Dog (Ausführender Produzent) *2007: The Tehuacan Project (Kurzfilm) (Ausführender Produzent) *2007: Ein mutiger Weg (A Mighty Heart) *2007: Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) *2008: Pretty/Handsome (Fernsehfilm) (Ausführender Produzent) *2009: Pippa Lee (Ausführender Produzent) *2009: Die Frau des Zeitreisenden (The Time Traveler's Wife) (Ausführender Produzent) *2010: Kick-Ass (Ausführender Produzent) *2010: Eat Pray Love (Ausführender Produzent) *2011: The Tree of Life *2011: Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball *2012: Killing Them Softly *2013: World War Z *2013: Kick-Ass 2 *2013: 12 Years A Slave Auszeichnungen Oscar *1996: Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Monkeys *2009: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller für Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button *2012: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller für Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball *2012: Nominierung als Produzent für Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball *2014: Auszeichnung als Produzent für 12 Years a Slave Bravo Otto *1995: Bravo Otto in Gold als bester männlicher Filmstar *1996: Bravo Otto in Silber als bester männlicher Filmstar *1997: Bravo Otto in Bronze als bester männlicher Filmstar *2000: Bravo Otto in Bronze als bester männlicher Filmstar *2004: Bravo Otto in Gold als bester männlicher Kinostar *2005: Bravo Otto in Silber als bester männlicher Kinostar British Academy Film Award *2007: Nominierung für den besten Film für Departed – Unter Feinden gemeinsam mit Brad Grey und Graham King *2009: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller für Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button *2009: Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller für Burn After Reading – Wer verbrennt sich hier die Finger? Emmy *2002: Nominierung als bester Gastdarsteller in einer Comedy-Fernsehserie für Friends Golden Globe Award *1995: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama für Legenden der Leidenschaft *1996: Auszeichnung als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Monkeys *2007: Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller für Babel *2009: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama für Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button *2012: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama für Moneyball – Die Kunst zu gewinnen Gotham Award *2006: Auszeichnung als bestes Schauspielensemble für Babel zusammen mit u. a. Cate Blanchett, Adriana Barraza und Gael García Bernal Independent Spirit Award *2008: Nominierung für den besten Film für Ein mutiger Weg Internationale Filmfestspiele von Venedig *2007: Auszeichnung mit dem Coppa Volpi als Darsteller für Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford MTV Movie Awards *1995: Auszeichnung als bester männlicher Schauspieler für Interview mit einem Vampir *1995: Auszeichnung als begehrenswertester Schauspieler für Interview mit einem Vampir *1995: Nominierung als bestes Leinwand-Duo für Interview mit einem Vampir gemeinsam mit Tom Cruise *1996: Auszeichnung als begehrenswertester Schauspieler für Sieben *1996: Nominierung als bestes Leinwand-Duo gemeinsam mit Morgan Freeman *2006: Auszeichnung für die beste Kampfszene für Mr. & Mrs. Smith gemeinsam mit Angelina Jolie *2006: Nominierung für den besten Leinwand-Kuss für Mr. & Mrs. Smith gemeinsam mit Angelina Jolie New York Film Critics Circle Award *2011: Bester Hauptdarsteller für Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball und The Tree of Life People’s Choice Award *2005: Auszeichnung als beliebtester Hauptdarsteller *2006: Auszeichnung als beliebtester Hauptdarsteller *2006: Nominierung als beliebtester Action Star gemeinsam mit Angelina Jolie *2007: Nominierung als beliebtester Hauptdarsteller *2008: Auszeichnung als beliebtestes Schauspielerpaar für Ocean’s 13 gemeinsam mit George Clooney *2009: Auszeichnung als beliebtester Hauptdarsteller *2010: Nominierung als beliebtester Filmschauspieler Satellite Award *2001: Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller in einer Komödie oder einem Musical für Snatch – Schweine und Diamanten *2006: Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller für Babel Saturn Award *1995: Auszeichnung als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Monkeys Screen Actors Guild Award *2007: Nominierung als bestes Schauspielensemble für Babel gemeinsam mit u. a. Cate Blanchett, Adriana Barraza und Gael García Bernal *2009: Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller für Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button *2009: Nominierung als bestes Schauspielensemble für Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button gemeinsam mit u. a. Cate Blanchett, Taraji P. Henson, Julia Ormond und Jason Flemyng *2010: Auszeichnung als bestes Schauspielensemble für Inglourious Basterds gemeinsam mit u. a. Daniel Brühl, August Diehl, Til Schweiger, Diane Kruger und Christoph Waltz Teen Choice Award *2004: Auszeichnung als bester Schauspieler in einem Drama/ Action- oder Abenteuerfilm für Troja *2005: Auszeichnung für das beste Poltern für Mr. & Mrs. Smith gemeinsam mit Angelina Jolie Weitere Preise *1995: Auszeichnung mit dem Bronze Wrangler bei den Western Heritage Awards für Legenden der Leidenschaft *1996: Auszeichnung mit dem Universe Reader’s Choice Award als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Monkeys *1997: Auszeichnung mit dem Blockbuster Entertainment Award als bester Nebendarsteller für 12 Monkeys *1998: Auszeichnung mit dem Rembrandt Award als bester Schauspieler für Sieben Jahre in Tibet *2007: Auszeichnung mit dem Volpi Cup als bester Schauspieler beim Venice Film Festival für Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford Negativpreise *1995: Auszeichnung mit der Goldenen Himbeere als schlechtestes Leinwandpaar für Interview mit einem Vampir mit Tom Cruise zusammen mit Sylvester Stallone und Sharon Stone – The Specialist Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Produzent/in